Talk:Monthly Tournament
Why would I leave my current tournament and join another one? uses not being able to use (& level) the Necro as a example for why someone might choose to move from Shark to Exceptional if their rank increases early in a tourney. That's different info from the table that gives details/locations/poles listed above it - as far as I can see, the only levels that don't use the Necro in tourney are Sensational & Righteous. I can see the discrepancy, but don't know which is correct! Tania 08:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Am in Shark tourney this month - the Necro is used, so changed example to SPHydro. Tania 11:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) 2 people have reported Volcano Rock Fish being caught in April Exceptional Tourney... This needs looking into. MarcD 11:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Using templates Hello, I created a Fish template Template:Fish The following pages uses it: * user:esby/Fish - Fireball * user:esby/Fish - Lighter‎ * user:esby/Fish - Demon Sea Horse‎ You can see in user:esby/test how those templates looks like. Advantages It allows listing fishes & points values and possible changes without entering the values several time. we only have to maintain the individual fishes pages. It also allows several possible way of representating the data (fish pages): * listing the fish by the fish list. * listing them in table like in this example: user:Esby/test * ... (We just need to create a representation parameter for it.). Inconvenients All existing fish articles should be modified to use the template. All missing informations should be collected there. The template Template:Fish should be protected once stabilized to avoid any kind of vandalism. Any opinions? Esby 15:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) There already is a fixed fish template in use. See Template:FishInfobox and Mother Cubey Fish. MarcD 09:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :This seems just an infobox. :It looks pretty. :Now it does not offer any advantages in terms of table listing. :I also adapted my fish template to optionally use the infobox. :Esby 11:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Filtering the tournaments scores per location. Is it just me or the tournament score listing like it is right now is not practical at all? I mean, it would be far better to sort it by location. I know some fish are present in several locations, but still it would be more practical than to read an huge list Especially when you know you will fish in only one location. Esby 11:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I pulled out the Magma Reef / Cubey Incinerator casts to see what it looks like. One approach would be to create a list for each unique location/pole combination. We may then eventually want to break it up into another page as this would get quite long. Looking for feedback on this. BrianGreen 11:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I also did that while I was playing with templates. Esby 15:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::That looks pretty good! So what's left to make this into the official page for tournament fish points? It seems to be part of some larger fish template project though I'm not sure. I don't know enough about templates to help yet, but could if pointed in the right direction and you let me know what needs to be done. One thing I would like to get in is each table should be filtered by place / pole combination. Then we could link to it directly from the tournament details table. :Well it's part o the test I did with templates. (Almost all fishes are present, but on my user space.) :As far I understood, there is some move for now, to use infoboxes for the various wiki elements. :Infoboxes are templates of course, now they are mainly intented for rendering the data. :I basically created a template that allows different outputs of the same data. :The advantages is that whenever there are tabular data, these can be created from the data entered when calling out the template, so only one source of data needs to be maintained and not several ones... :Esby 21:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Scoring for ties Hi! As there is nothing on the FW page to describe why tied positions are not scored the same, I thought I'd better include the source material here. Bit of history first: In today's Righteous Tourney results (from 28/6/09 tourney), I came 4th. But looking at the results, I actually came joint 3rd. I queried this, and got the following email from Jillian: Hi Stephen, What determines the place in situations like this is when you joined Fish Wrangler. Jim Tamblyn must have created his account prior to yours. As you can imagine, this happens very rarely.. and it's a bigger deal when ties happen in actual end of month results. Jillian 18:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Matador's Tourney score hey guys, can't seem to update the wiki... so here goes.. the catch and release score for matador is 513 points.. help to update ya? cheers Trophy Scores Hmm, anyone thinks we should add in the points awarded by the respective trophy fishes in the tourneys? --Itx 00:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Do you need to use all 15 casts to be ranked? I tried to see if i could get last by fishing once and getting 0, and it didn't rank me at all. :That question is already answered on this page here - Jasman 19:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Rubies Can I use the rubies I win for anything or do they do nothing? what place did i take last month how do i know what place i took in the finalls of last months tournament i know i won red love chum but cant find what place i took Firehose Eel missing from table I was just looking at the Magma Reef release points table, and realised that the Firehose Eel is not on it! I'm at a loss on how to edit the table though (or find it in the editing page in the first place), is there anywhere that teaches that where I can read about? In the meantime, it would be great if someone can add that in :) -Zach C 09:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Good spot - there was an error in the file that the table is auto-generated from. Corrected and present now. Thanks --Jasman 11:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I have no idea how to edit the tables, so I'd like to ask anyone who can edit them, to add the following catch/release points for the spectacled hate: Spectacled Hate : Algaenite : Sig's Lair : 248 (proof: http://home.comcast.net/~nyekobug/spectacled.png) Nyekobug 09:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Release Points in Poseidon's Ring Errors Both the Slicer Fish and the Blue Whale get more points when not using resources (which actually should be all the time since there aren't any attractants for them, I believe). Anyway, just caught a Slicer for 855 release points (regularly 428) and a Blue Whale for 765 (regularly 383). Can't edit the info myself. Cheers! Raven 18:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Further to raven's post above... I notice the release points for Tooth Shark are missing, I've caught a couple of Tooth Sharks at Posidens Ring today in my tournament fishing, details below as I cannot add the details to the table. Great Catch! Caught and released a 7.26 kg Tooth Shark Fish - added 195 390 release points to my tournament score for today! 7 casts left today. Used 1 Hair Gel, 15 left. Plus, I was able to save my Red Love Chum, have 1436 left. Caught and released a 7.31 kg Tooth Shark Fish - added 196 release points to my tournament score for today! 14 casts left today. Used 1 Spray Floss, 0 left. I used 1 Red Love Chum, have 1438 left. If someone can use that to update the tournament page great. Thanks, 03:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Thomas Keeping ALL the Fish tables in the main page I'd like to see ALL THE FISH TABLES in the main page. That way we can search for the fish, and know instantly without more searching or secondary clicking another link. Maybe make a different page with all the links for people who like that sort of thing though. It's good to keep seperate areas for it. RIght now, I don't know if we have all the data for the newer fish or Roperia ones. Jeydo (talk) 06:11, June 3, 2014 (UTC) EDIT - This has changed. We will first move Faro & Rope tournaments into seperate sections, keeping the main tourney page. Next, we will work on individual sections for classes in Faro, and the FOUR tournament areas for Rope if needed. This Monthly Tournament is too big for all the data now! Jeydo (talk) 11:37, July 3, 2014 (UTC)